The Raise of RoseClan
by Collared Creature
Summary: An exiled undead Clan of undead cats returns to torture the living and reclaim their territory. Halloween special, One of Two
1. Prologue

The lush forest was bathed in a whiteish-silvery light thanks to the bloated, luminous moon above, giving everything a hazy, glowing, dream-like quality. The silver apprentice purred as a warm breeze ruffled her pelt. She loved walking through MoonClan territory at night, everything was so calm and peaceful compared to the hectic, seemingly endless life of a warrior. From hunting to patrolling to training, it seemed the young she-cat was always doing something.

Silverpaw sat down in a large clearing, letting her icy-blue close as she rolled her shoulders, dark gray paws tucked underneath. The apprentice took a deep, calming breathe as she unwound from her day. Unfortunately, her peace and quiet didn't last long as a branch snapped somewhere behind her. Her icy-blue eyes shot opened as the alarmed apprentice whipped around. Blood red eyes glowed in the darkness as a large shape stalked toward her. When it stopped, intending to pounce on the terrified apprentice, she ran. Blood pulsed strongly though her veins as her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears as she heard the creature start to chase after her, the sound muffled by her fear and terror.

The she-cat vaguely heard herself let out a small noise of surprise as sharp teeth sunk into her scuff as the creature flipped her over. Blood ran coldly and sluggishly through as Silverpaw herself staring into the eyes of a grotesque tom, fighting the urge to gag as the scents of blood, death and decay invaded her nostrils. Sunken eyes stared back at her, one normal and one torn away at the corner to expose part of its socket, a part of the tom's lower jaw was torn away, exposing the bone underneath.

_H-he l-looks like something o-out o-f a n-nightmare. _The terrified apprentice though. Countless nursery-tales has been told of the infamous, feared RoseClan. A secretive Clan, they'd been banished from their territory to forever walk in the shadows after a horrible accident had caused them to become undead and thus seen as a bad omen by the three living Clans.

The apprentice shrieked as the undead cat sunk its teeth into her throat, scream soon turning into a wet gurgle as she choked on her own blood.


	2. Chapter One

Midnightstorm led her half of the raiding patrol to the outskirts of MoonClan territory. The black-cat she-cat blended in the shadows as she stalked around, dark blue tinted and sliver flecked pelt matching the sky above. She smirked, a familiar sense of power washing over her as she pounced on a dark brown tom, teeth sinking into his throat as she rejoined the patrol.

"Nice catch." A black she-cat with a lavender eye and a piercing violet eye commented, dipping her head respectfully to her mentor.

"Thanks. You too, Ravenpaw." Midnightstorm said, noticing two eerily still kits at her apprentice's paws. Thundering paw steps behind them caused the patrol to turn their heads in time to see the undergrowth shake as a white she-cat with a dark red tint to her pelt emerged with a gray she-cat with white paws and white-sliver spots like moons. The two each carried a small kit on their backs while dragging an unconscious apprentice between them.

"Excellent work, Crimsonpaw and Moonpaw." A large, strong black tom with large orange eyes and silver markings on his face commented.

"Th-Thank you, Deathmask." The two sisters chirped happily as the deputy's eyes roamed over them lustfully.

After the deputy's apprentice gathered the kits in his jaws, the patrol started home with their catch of a warrior, three apprentices and two kits.


	3. Chapter Two

Moonpaw shivered lustfully as the screams of the MoonClan cats filled the air as Grim, their unofficial medicine cat, killed them. Living cats needed to die to repopulate RoseClan if they ever hoped to regain their territory from MoonClan and the cannibalistic, former rouge knew exactly how to do it. Pale green eyes gleamed, ever since the small black tom joined the Clan since she was a kit, she'd been attracted to him.

Her mind made up, Moonpaw entered the den. "Grim?"

"What…oh…hi, Moonpaw. What can I do for you?" The small tom emerged from the back of his den, icy-blue gleaming in the low light.

"Well, um…" She began, faking shyness as she fidgeted.

"I'm in heat…and their this tom I've had my eye on." She continued, walking toward him and wrapping her tail around him.

"It's me, isn't it?" The tom said, a lick on his cheek the answer as the two mated.

* * *

A short while later, Moonpaw exited the den, her sexual appetite sated as Bloodstar called for a Clan meeting, "Three of our apprentices are ready to become warriors," The undead immortal announced, large, blood eyes sweeping over his Clan, "Moonpaw, Crimsonpaw and Ghostpaw come forward."

Moonpaw bounded atop the large, flat, bloodstained rock, quickly forward by her littermates.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold RoseClan's brutal ways and fight for us with every breath in your undead body?"

"I do, Bloodstar." She promised strongly.

"From this moment, you shall be known as Moonrose. We honor your strength and cunning ways." Bloodstar went on to name her brother Ghostbreeze and her sister Crimsonshade.

Cats dispersed, returning to their battle practice after yowling the new warriors' names.


	4. Chapter Three

The attack on MoonClan was quick and brutal as the undead silver she-cat sunk her teeth into screeching gray Queen, enjoying the salty taste of blood and lean, greasy meat as she tore her apart. Death surrounded her as the undead cats killed and ate her former Clanmates. She relished in the salty, meaty taste of blood and flesh, purring contently as blood lapped at her paws and screams filled the air. The Queen's eyes grew round with fear, gleaming with sorrow as the apprentice purred, biting harder and watching as the light left her eyes.

After tearing apart the Queen, Silverpaw dropped her body with a dull thud before stalking toward three small, helpless kits shaking in fear.

Teeth and claws slashed though their tiny throat and Silverpaw purred as blood washed over her paws. After a while, she gave into her urges, rolling around in it, enjoying as it soaked into her fur and bone.

* * *

"Silvershade! Ravenfeather! Silvershade! Ravenfeather!" Two weeks later, Silverpaw and Ravenpaw stood atop the Flatstone, eyes shining with pride as the Clans yowled their warrior names. A few moons after, after a whirlwind romance, the two became mates.


End file.
